Rockhopper's Quest
The Rockhopper's Quest was a party/event in Club Penguin. There was a sneak peek of this party in a Club Penguin calendar available in Canada. Also, in the Club Penguin Times it said Rockhopper needed help exploring the infamous Shipwreck Island, Swashbuckler Trading Post and Dinosaur Island. Trivia * You were able to sail with Rockhopper at the party. *When you hit the target with a snowball, the fan will start to blow and it will blow the sail, and the ship will start to move and you will sail to Shipwreck Island. *There is a shipwreck in the preview. *The Club Penguin Times confirmed Rockhopper Island will not appear. Instead the island is Shipwreck Island. *Before the party, there was log in screen featuring a cave and a shipwreck, most likely the Hall Of The Viking Lords. *There were two stops along the way at Swashbuckler Trading Post and Dinosaur Island. *You build a beacon on Shipwreck Island with Rockhopper so he doesn't crash there when sailing. *The beacon you build on Shipwreck Island is also part of a Field-Op. You build the beacon so Gary can scan for Herbert. *The Migrator isn't accessible until the quest begins and after the quest it will return to normal. *The EPF is also involved in this. *Gary helps Rockhopper to upgrade his ship as the voyage to Shipwreck Island is very dangerous. *When penguins say jokes during the party, every joke is pirate-themed. *Penguins think that sometime in the future they will get to visit Rockhopper Island, because when you look at the sign on the Migrator there is a bit up the top that looks like it has been burnt off on purpose, perhaps so Rockhopper can hide his island. *On Shipwreck Island, when you look at the storm clouds, they will flash and then the shadow of an island will appear. Some penguins think this could be Rockhopper Island. *Some penguins stated that Gary the Gadget Guy was coming during this party, however, this was proven false. Gallery Sneak Peeks Haunted Migrator.png|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator in a stormy setting. (Note it is confimed to be the Hall Of The Viking Lords.) file:Migrator_With_Fan.png|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator with a big fan machine. RMP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. RH-Party-420x262.png|A sneak peek from Happy77. watch.jpeg|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator. Happy77.PNG|A sneak peek which shows the Shipwreck Island. SneekPeek.png|An sneak peek of the new Migrator in the video. Homepage Home Page.png|The party first homepage. Homepagedddd.png|The party second homepage. Login Screens rockhopper quest login.png|First login screen of the party. File:New_login_screen_fdhasd.png|Second login screen of the party. New rh quest log in screen.png|Third login screen of the party. Advertisements advertsiement of rh.png|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Advertismenet 20120212021.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times (Note the (Red and Black Sailor shirt) Advertisment 201202104958.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. advertisment 2012.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. advertusmengs.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. another one too.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Constructions BeachRockhopper.png|Beach Rooms First island.PNG|Swashbuckler Trading Post Second island.PNG|Dinosaur Island File:Ship_wreack.png|Shipwreck Island The hall of the vikings.PNG|The Hall Of The Viking Lords Upgraded migrator with map.JPG|The Migrator Beach rockhopper.JPG|The Beach town rh.png|Town Plaza rh quest.png|Plaza Snow Forts during rh quest.png|Snow Forts Dock of rh quest.png|Dock migrator rockhopper quest.png|The Migrator when docked at the Beach. Rockhopper Spotted Screenshot 85.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 86.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 87.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspotCP.png|Rockhopper was spotted on Shipwreck Island. Screenshot_88.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. rhspottedquest.PNG|Rockhopper spotted on Arctic at Shipwreck Island. File:RhspotCP2.png|A much clearer picture of Rockhopper. File:Rhspot3CP.png|An unclear picture of Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 92.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 116.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot4CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot5CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot6CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot7CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot8CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot9CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot10CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. R 1.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. R 4.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Posters Posters of RH.png|A poster of the party before construction. poster in town and other rooms.png|A poster of the party in Town, Plaza and Beach. Notes File:Added_to_cargo_(1).png|The Cargo Note. Screenshot 83.png|A note for non-members that tried to go in the Viking Cave. Videos thumb|300px|left|Rockhopper's Quest Sneak Peek SWF Rockhopper notes *Note 1 *Note 2 *Note 3 *Note 4 Other Notes *The Map of three Islands *Cargo Notes Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Rockhopper Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Rockhopper Category:Rockhopper's Quest Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Rockhopper Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Rockhopper Category:Rockhopper's Quest